


A Kiss so Sweet

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Silly, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous prompted spones+first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss so Sweet

In a turn of events that surprised absolutely _no one_ , it started with an argument.

-

“Are you out of your greenblooded mind?!” Bones had stomped right up to the half-Vulcan and waved an accusatory finger in his face. Back rigid and chest puffed out, Bones made it clear in his posture he wasn’t in the mood to back down anymore than he was in the mood to listen to some trademark logic. 

Spock had only raised a single eyebrow–had barely looked up from the PADD in his hand, even–and pursed his lips a little tighter. 

“What were you thinking!?” Bones shouted, louder than before, arms twitching with the urge to wave about and truly express the overwhelming intensity of his emotions. (Jim had been impressed by the display of restraint, truly)

“I was merely thinking it would be logical to–”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Bones had cut across him with a groan of exasperation. “Are you _trying_  to make my life as difficult as possible?”

Silence fell as Spock seemed to contemplate his next words very carefully. He didn’t break his gaze with Bones, and the rest of the bridge looked on with bated breath. Spock seemed to come to a decision, because his green skin had flushed a little darker and he had bent over just enough to kiss Bones soundly on the lips. 

Bones’ lips opened in an outraged gasp and his hands curled into fists at his sides–but just as quick as the rage was there, it had dissipated. Entirely. Gone without a trace as he sank into Spock’s touch and hummed into the kiss.

(Jim hadn’t really needed to see that, all things considered, no matter how happy his two best friends were now that it was over and done with)

When they finally pulled apart (two minutes, thirty-seven seconds later, Chekov helpfully noted in his log for the day) Bones was flushed a deep pink and Spock looked calm and collected in contrast. There was a hint of smugness in his expression, though, especially as he turned away to resume his duties and Bones stayed stock still a few moments longer. 

Eventually, Bones turned quick on his heel and made for the turbolift to leave. Jim had followed him into the lift with only one question in mind.

“So, what were you two arguing about?” 

Bones had looked at Jim with wide, watery blue eyes. His eyebrows were pinched in irritation but his cheeks were still flushed pink in delight. “I don’t remember, Jim, but you can be damn sure that when I do remember, I’ll be back to give that pointy-eared bastard a piece of my mind.”

Jim didn’t point out that he absolutely didn’t believe his friend. Instead, he just nodded along and said, “you do that, Bones.”


End file.
